Pants On Fire
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Camp Rock oneshot. Mitchie promised not to lie anymore after her mistake at Camp Rock, but all her friends still find her lying. Now, one by one, they are giving up on Mitchie. anti-Mitchie oneshot


**This is a random little oneshot on Mitchie, or rather, her friends' view of Mitchie after Camp Rock. This is how I think of Mitchie…Some of you might like it, probably most of you won't. Either way, I'd love to see your opinion, so please review!**

The thunder in the distance matched Caitlyn's mood perfectly. She was seething. Her and Mitchie. Everyone claims the two are the best of friends and Caitlyn was sick of it. Mitchie was _not _her best friend.

Caitlyn was so angry when Mitchie lied that first year at Camp Rock. And although Mitchie had promised never to do it again, she had. Several times. And Caitlyn was fed up with it. Maybe they had been best friends, but they weren't now.

If Mitchie felt the need to lie to her "best friend" then forget it.

Caitlyn had officially given up on Mitchie.

_____________________________________________________

Shane stomped down the sidewalk, fuming at Mitchie. All he had asked was if she wanted to go with him and Nate to the movies. That was it. Just a simple yes or no question. But instead, Mitchie had to feel all guilty for already having plans and made up some stupid story about going to visit her aunt in the hospital…or something.

Didn't she see she could just say she had plans? Or even just say a simple "no thanks"? If she was trying to be nice, it wasn't working. It was just annoying him. And everyone else. The lies never did stop. It was Mitchie's habit now.

Shane had officially given up on Mitchie.

______________________________________________________

Tess rolled her eyes inside at Mitchie's text saying she couldn't make it to her party because she had to go out of town that weekend. It was a lie. A very bad one at that. She knew Mitchie just didn't want to come-the only reason Tess decided to invite her was because she was inviting everyone else!

Tess knew Mitchie didn't ever learn to like her as everyone else did. Even the Gray brothers and Caitlyn were her best friends now! But Mitchie obviously still held something against her.

She could just say so, instead of lying. But Tess knew better then to expect the truth from Mitchie. It was sad that the brunette had lowered herself to such a degree. Lies were constantly coming from her. Everyone would be so much happier if she would just tell the truth.

Tess deleted Mitchie as a contact on her cell phone.

Tess had officially given up on Mitchie.

______________________________________________________

Nate shook his head and hung up the phone. Mitchie should just quit the lies already. Everyone saw right through them. Just now on the phone, the girl had stuttered and tripped over her words, obviously scrambling for a fib she could use.

If she would just quit pretending and lying all the time, everyone would like her better. Her constant lies were rubbing him, and probably everyone, else the wrong way. Mitchie had promised after that lie at Camp Rock that she wouldn't lie every again. That promise had been broken numerous times.

Nate ran a hand through his hair with a sad sigh, feeling badly for himself and all her other friends.

Nate had officially given up on Mitchie.

_____________________________________________________

Peggy came out of the dressing room and asked if Mitchie liked the shirt on her. This was the last chance Mitchie would have to show she really wanted to be friends. The shirt Peggy was wearing was a sickly green with giant orange polka dots-the ugliest shirt she could find.

When Mitchie said the shirt was gorgeous, Peggy thought she might explode at the expected lie. She wanted to be friends with Mitchie, she really did! But the constant lies made it harder and harder to trust anything the girl said!

Peggy changed into her own clothes and handed the shirt to Mitchie, insisting that if she thought it was so pretty she should be the one to buy it. Stumbling over her words, Mitchie lied about it not being her size before lying about needing to be somewhere.

Peggy put the shirt back in its rightful place with a sad sigh.

Peggy had officially given up on Mitchie.

_____________________________________________________

Jason was furious when he saw Mitchie enter the store he was in. He had called her earlier and asked if she wanted to go with him, his brothers, Caitlyn, Tess, and Peggy to a concert that evening and Mitchie had said she was sick and could barely get out of bed.

It annoyed him that she couldn't just say "no" for whatever reason. She didn't even have to give an explanation, just refrain from lying! Didn't she understand that lying never paid?

He followed his brothers and the girls from the store when they decided they had better get going to make it to the concert.

Jason had officially given up on Mitchie.

_____________________________________________________

_Liar, liar_

_Pants on fire_

_Hang your underwear _

_On a telephone wire!_

The chant was heard from a kid at the concert that evening. The words brought on a sudden hush among the six friends, all reminded of one person by those words. They were all disappointed and sad. Maybe someday Mitchie would understand the importance of honesty. Maybe someday she would grow up and be mature.

Because cheaters never prosper, and liars _never _prevail.


End file.
